Astrid
" YOU KNOW NOTHING! THANATOS SAVED ME! HE GAVE ME LIFE! AND YOU.. YOU JUST PLAN ON TAKING THAT AWAY FROM ME!! " Astrid (originally named Magnolia Phantasmagoria) is one of the several antagonists of Shamble Project. Astrid is the result of one of Thanatos' many "experiments" with soul manipulation and necromancy. Due to their unstable state, many would say that they're one of the most dangerous Shambles alive. Backstory Once an innocent bystander who witnessed the sight of Thanatos murdering innocents in an alleyway within the Provincia slums, Thanatos originally planned to murder the witness and take their souls as well. However, when he saw the potential of using them as an experiment for his soul manipulation and bending, Thanatos kidnapped Astrid and took them away into Purgatory. There, he decided to test the potential of inserting multiple Corrupted into one being all at the same time. To see if they would survive or not. Thanatos expected them to die and saw it more or less as a torture device, but they were wrong to see that Astrid barely survived the impact of tens to hundreds of souls entering their body in a small span of time. Amused, Thanatos took up Astrid as his servant and gave them an axe from the realms of Purgatory. The axe was merely a simple axe that was labeled to be the axe of a legendary hero that was trapped in Purgatory for the remains of his life. When Astrid weld the weapon though, the weapon became the key to ultimate destruction. With their ability to manipulate anything they touched with their palms, they were able to destroy anything as long as they held the Axe of Purgatory within their hands. Personality Due to their corrupted state and all the souls within their body, Astrid is very unstable and does not know how to communicate well with others. They're also very aggressive and destructive due to Thanatos' influence and the corrupted energy running their veins. They appear to have no interest in the lives of others and cannot comprehend emotions very well in their current state. Thanatos describes them "as a shell of corrupted energy." Their loyalty towards Thanatos also comes from the fact that he removed their memories and claimed he was a messiah that was to go and fix the world's current state. This hints that Astrid may or may not be strict-moraled or religious to the point where extremes were normal for them. Before Astrid became a shamble, they apparently were very kind to others and a bit socially awkward. Involvement in Shamble Project wip! Battle Stats 1st Battle 2nd Battle 3rd Battle Trivia * Originally, Astrid was going to be Intoxication's own personal pet during his betrayl, but that was changed due to complications and the lack of interest in the idea. * Astrid's fate is determined on the player's choices. * When they weren't a Shamble, they apparently enjoyed reading about astrology and the signs. According to Jaspers Blackburn, Astrid is a Libra. * Astrid apparently had a lot of inspiration from Shadow Labrys from the Persona series. As well as some inspiration from Asriel Dreemurr from Undertale. Category:Antagonists Category:Cast Category:Shambles Category:Wrath Category:Bosses